


Love and Anarchy

by lizardqueen3099



Category: Anonymous - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardqueen3099/pseuds/lizardqueen3099
Summary: “People should not fear their governments, governments should fear their people” -VWAYS YOU CAN SUPPORT BLM and GEORGE FLOYD:DONATE TO The Bail ProjectDONATE TO Official George Floyd Memorial FundDONATE TO Minnesota Freedom fundif you don’t have money to donate go on youtube and watchhttps://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHMall proceeds go to the organizations above.Remember that this is about reform. This story may be fiction but there are real people putting their lives at risk out there.
Relationships: y/n specopsguy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: These are merely my fictional interpretations of these real life people. I do not mean any disrespect to them or what they stand for because I think it’s really important what they are doing. If you’re going to read this please take part in protection their identity. You wouldn’t out batman would you?)

What was meant to be peaceful, was now chaos, complete and absolute chaos. You worried it would come to this but you could hardly believe that you where right. It shocked you, even more than the searing pain in your eyes. You had joined the protest in your city, against your families wishes mind you. They understood why you needed to go, but what they had seen worried them, they wanted you to be safe. Much to their dismay you where stubborn and demanded to go. You where tired of the injustice, tired of seeing another black son or daughter wrongfully killed by racists in badges. Tired of seeing fascism as it poisoned your already toxic country. You wanted to throw your fist in the air and scream for justice, scream for the lives lost, scream for change, and that’s exactly what you did.  
The protest was peaceful at first, but then the police became suddenly violent. Thick clouds of teargas filled the air and they charged forward, pushing the group of protesters back. You, with tears rolling down your face as your eyes and skin burned with searing pain stood your ground. You where not going to let them win, you where not going to give in. Not an inch. You fell to your knees,  
“NO JUSTICE! NO PEACE!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, which quickly began to hurt. You began to hear gunshots though you couldn’t look as to where they where coming from. Though it wasn’t hard to guess. You felt the fear inside you slowly grow as they drew closer, knowing that when and if they where to come across you, you would likely be injured. Oh if your momma could see you now. That thought seemed to reignite your passion as you swallowed back the fear. Let them come. You rose a fist in the air and braced for impact as you heard the hundreds of heavy footsteps draw closer. Then, the shooting began. You screamed as you felt something suddenly hit your ribcage, knocking the air completely out of you. The pain was sharp and immeasurable. You fell forward, catching yourself before reaching the ground. It hurt like hell but you weren’t backing down, not now.  
“BACK THE FUCK UP. HEY BACK THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PIGS!” You heard a deep voice suddenly scream from behind you. You heard someone walk past you and the footsteps slowing before quickly drawing back. They where retreating? You had no time to react before feeling a gloved hand wrap around your face. Suddenly a cool liquid poured down your face and you immediately opened you eyes. The hand let go and you pulled away from the stream, finally able to open your eyes. It was only then you realized that whoever this helper was was talking to you.  
“Hey are you okay? Did you get hit? Can you see? Look at me.” His muffled voice was filled with concern, frantic almost. You blinked a few times as your vision began to clear, staring at the masked face in front of you. Oh you recognized him. Riot gear guy. You caught sight of him and his similarly dressed friend when you joined the protest, head to toe covered in riot gear, their only identifiable qualities being their anonymous patches. This one however had dreads coming out the back. You kept close before it all happened, already feeling a sense of protection from the two men. You looked past his shoulder and could see that his friend was doing the same as him, pouring milk in protesters eyes.  
“Hey!” He said again, grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking you, forcing your attention back into him “Are you okay?!?” He asked in a more commanding tone. You swallowed, “I got hit.” You yelled over the crowd.  
Immediacy he checked over you, locating the small amount of blood on your shirt.  
“Can you stand?” He asked shortly after.  
You swallowed and nodded.  
He let out a sigh of relief, standing up and pulling you up with him by your arm “Good we need to get out of here, now.” His grip on your arm was tight, but not painful as he pulled you away. “Tank, everyone good?!” He yelled to the other.  
“Yeah! We’re good we need to fall back now!” His friend yelled back.  
“Alright! Fall back!” He yelled to the other protesters, his arm catching you as you lost your footing “C’mon I’ll get you outta here.” The protesters began to retreat further into the group behind the white wall of people where it was safer. You where practically dragged through the sea of people, their voices so loud your ears where ringing. You hung on to the strangers best, for the first time looking behind you. The sky was a cloud of gas, flames lighting in the background. Chaos.

You where set down in an ally way, your back hitting the brick with a thud as you both tried to catch your breath. You tipped your mask off and tossed it to the ground, putting your hands on your knees to hold yourself up.  
“Thank you.” You finally croaked, turning to look at the masked man who had saved you.  
“Don’t mention it.” He replied turning to look out at the crowd.  
“What happened?” You had to yell over the crowd for him to hear you.  
He let out a muffled laugh, obviously in good spirits about whatever had gone down “They started throwing tear gas so we threw it back at ‘em”  
You couldn’t fight the smile that tugged at your lips, “Good.” You replied. The happy expression was short lived as it quickly turned into a grimace, your skin felt like it was on fire as the adrenaline slowly began to wear off. Your torso began to ache and your legs felt weak. You slowly turned to the crowd, their silhouettes blurring as your crouched over, clutching your ribcage.  
“Can I see?” He asked as he took a step towards you. You lifted your shirt, exposing a deep purple bruise on your upper torso.  
You arched your back slightly so he could get a better look, watching him as he approached. He reached up to his mask, lifting the lens that concealed his eyes. His eyes where a deep brown, unbelievably warm despite being filled with concern.  
You watched as he looked at the wound carefully, reaching out a hand to brush around the tender skin.  
“I don’t think its broken, probably fractured but we should have someone check you out.”  
You nodded.  
“Look my guy Tank is a medic and he can help you out, curfew is about to hit and we need to get out of here.” He continued as he looked back out to the crowd.  
“Tank!” He yelled, looking at his masked friend a few yards back.  
The other man turned over, quickly running towards him.  
“Get as many people as you can and get in the van. How many are injured?” He yelled as the crowd grew restless the nearer the police got.  
“I got about six but there’s probably more. She’s still out getting more people. Are the vans here yet?” Tank called back.  
Riot pulled a walkie talkie from his vest “Alpha this is Riot, are the vans in orbit? Over.”  
The walkie talkie beeped and a muffled voice returned “Riot we have the vans in the location ready for boarding. Over.”  
“Good,” Riot replied letting out a sigh of relief “Were heading your way now be ready.Over and out.” He turned the talkie off and put it back in his vest. His attention then turned to you as he made his way over. It was only then that you realized how much taller he was than you, his height easily towering yours.  
“Alright let’s go. You ready.” He asked holding out his hand  
You nodded taking his hand within your own as you both hurled towards the crowd. The protests quickly grew in violence as the police collided with the crowd, more runner bullets shooting into the air. You felt another hit your leg and you stumbled forward. You where caught before you reached the ground, your legs being swept out from under you. You wrapped your arms around the masked stranger as he carried you through the crowd, closing you eyes tightly as the sounds of gunshots filled your rays yet again, mixing with peoples screams.

You turned ahead of you as three dark green vans came into view followed by some sort of jeep, the back of the first van pulled open with a thud. A masked woman sticking her head out.  
“COME ON!” She yelled at the top of her lungs. The man set you into the van and you where quickly pulled to the back, you supposed you should of been scared but there where other injured in the van too.  
The man helped in two other people before jumping in himself and hitting the roof of the van.  
“Tank and Athena got the other ones let’s GO!” He commanded. The van’s tires screeched as it quickly pulled out and onto the road.  
“They haven’t barricaded anything yet, all routes out of here are clear.” The driver yelled behind her.  
“Good take the quickest route to the safe house.” He replied before turning to the other protesters.  
“We got a couple medics back at the camp, we’ll get you guys looked over,” He said as he reached into a bag and pulled out some water bottles handing them to the protesters “You guys okay?” His response was a grunt of approval, these people where worse for wear. His attention then turned to you, even through the mask you could tell his eyes where lingering on you as he slowly took a step towards you. You looked up at him and hugged you knees to your chest, the shock of what had just happened finally settling in.  
“Hey,” He began in a soft tone, kneeling down till you two where nearly face to well...mask. “Take a drink.” He offered in a soft tone. He slowly untwisted the cap of the water bottle, bringing his hand forward. You watched him as he brought the bottle to your lips, tipping it back. You indeed where thirsty and your throat was burning so you greedily drank the water, your hands reaching out to grab it. He sat back as you downed the whole thing, more relaxed now that you where hydrated. You let out a gasp as you finished drinking, poring the rest on your face to cool it down. Your skin was still burning and you ached you get whatever was layered into your skin off of you. That was when your eyes fell from his, you where tired, you where heartbroken by your country yet again and it’s toxic government. You felt as if you had lost. When you looked back at him you could tell he had not taken his eyes off you once.  
“What’s your name?” He suddenly asked you as he rested his elbows against his knees.  
You hesitated a moment, “Y/N,” you replied slowly “Yours?”  
The man laughed in response, shaking his head slowly “I wish I could tell you. I can’t.”  
“Who am I gonna tell?” You quickly replied.  
That seemed to make him think as he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. Though by the way his silence rang you knew he wasn’t going to budge.  
“Okay,” You sighed your eyes flickering to the guy fawkes badge on his chest, “You’re part of anonymous?”  
“Anonymous isn’t anything. It is everyone and no one. We only seek the truth.”  
“So that’s a yes,” You muttered to yourself, resting back against the side of the van “What do I call you then?”  
“They call me Riot, the other guys Tank and the girl is Athena. We have more back at the safe house.” He replied.  
“We need a safe house?” You asked slowly, your voice lilting.  
He slowly turned his full attention back to you as if you had stated the obvious, leaning forward as he spoke.  
“We need one more than every, there are eyes everywhere.”  
“What have I gotten myself into.” You breathed out, your pulse quickening.  
“Welcome to the fight for a new beginning.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THIS ONE IS STEAMY ALSO IF YOU KNOW ME IRL PLEASE DONT READ IT I WRITE THIS FILTH FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT. Yeah tho fr this chapter gets really spicy.

You let out a deep sigh as you let the water splash against your bare skin, your fingers trailing up your arms till you where hugging your sore torso. You closed your eyes as you brought your face into the cool stream of water. All the grime and irritants washing off your skin. The “safe house” was actually a series of old cabins that where no longer being used or regulated. The landlord had died years ago and the city still paid for the water, just not the gas bill...or the power...or anything else. They looked like they where in disrepair, save for the people filling them. Riot told you when you arrived that it was a small haven for wanted protesters who had their identities recognized. It was safer to run from the law at that point than be apprehended by it.  
You ran your fingers over your face rubbing your sore red eyes that never seemed to stop hurting. Your other slowly slid down your body to cradle your rib which still aches. Nothing was broken luckily, but you had to get a rubber bullet pulled out of your leg and the stitches still stung. You didn’t want to imagine what it would be like getting hit in the face with one of those.  
You stepped out of the shower, grabbing a grey towel and wrapping it around you as you walked through the candle lit bathroom. Your faces yourself in the mirror, staring at your reflection for a while in thought. Your skin was blotchy in some areas from irritation, your eyes red, but you looked worse hungover. You dried your hair and put on the spare pair of clothes you had been provided with. An old led zeppelin shirt and some jeans. You slid them on with ease, sliding on the heavy jacket it came with.  
You steppe out of the bathroom and into the main ‘living space’ of the cabin that had been repurposed into a common room of sorts. Riot and Tank sat together on the couch, looking over the several monitors they had sat up, there was a third man who sat in a chair beside the sofa, looking at a monitor of his own with his legs crossed. He was another guy, younger. His skin was darker and warm, he was quite attractive.  
Riot was the only one in the room with his mask still on, his gloves where off and his sleeves pushed back. Tank had his mask off, and you could see his face for the first time. He was attractive by any means, deep blue eyes and a symmetrical face, his hair was buzzed but he had a caring face. Riot was the first to turn his attention to you, and you ached to know his expression. He shot up from the sofa and quickly made his way over to you.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked, gesturing to your lower torso.  
You looked down at the wound, brushing your hand against the welt that was forming on your skin “It hurts but I think I’ll survive.” You replied with a smile as you looked back up to him.  
A small silence fell into the room.  
“Oh, my bad here let’s sit down.” Riot almost stuttered. Was he?? Flustered? You followed him to the sofa.  
“Tank,” Riot mumbled, kicking Tank’s legs off of the table “Scoot.”  
Tank let out a sigh scooting down the couch to make room for you. Riot hesitated once more, bunching his shoulder. “Scoot dude.”  
Tank gave the both of you a look, furrowing his eyebrows at Riot in confusion before moving down another spot.  
Riot sat next to tank and then you next to him, you could feel his body dip into the cushion next to you and you where suddenly close.  
“So,” you began “Tank, Riot, who are you?” You asked turning to the other man.  
He looked up from his computer, slicking his glasses off his face and folding them as he placed them into his pocket.  
“That’s a good question,” He sighed, brushing his fingertips against his temples.  
“That’s anonymous.” Tank interrupted the silence, warning a glare from the man.  
Your mouth popped open and your eyebrows raised “You’re?? What? I thought they where a group. No leader, no anything.”  
“Well that’s true,” He replied, somewhat relaxed by her question “I’m kind of directing I would say, our situation. Finding a target for us to gnaw at.”  
You nodded, setting your hands on your knees.  
“Wow,” You stuttered after a moment of silence “We’ll it’s nice to meet you. I’m Y/n”  
“Rodger.” He said with a half hearted salute before glueing his eyes back onto his laptop.  
“Not much of a talker.” Riot muttered through the mask “He’s been helping us through this whole operation.”  
“Isn’t it hot under that mask?” You asked, pointing to the gear on his head.  
“Riot is a little eccentric about his uniform.” Rodger muttered with a sigh.  
“Never takes it off.” Tank continued with a chuckle, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Never?” You asked, scrunching you your face.  
“Only when he sleeps and showers, or to clean the suit.” You couldn’t help but be relieved the man had basic hygiene.  
“Why?” You turned to him with a quizzical look.  
“It’s more symbolic than anything, at least with the others, these guys are the only ones who have ever seen my face, along with Athena.” He said in a casual tone as he sat back “It does get hot though.”  
You let out a small chuckle shaking your head “That’s a pretty powerful symbol. People finally felt a sense of protection from that suit.”  
“Thank you.” Riot sighed.  
“So,” Tank began, turning to face you with a grin “What brought you to the front lines of all this?” He sat back with a sigh as he brought his feet back to the table.  
You hesitated a moment, your eyes glitzing over as you stared at the table in front of you. This seemed to attract all their attention.  
“My friend Rain, we where close growing up. Middleschool and highschool.” You began, looking at your hands as they fumbled in your lap.  
“One night she was driving with her boyfriend...they where pulled over. No reason. They weren’t even drunk...both of them got shot.” You let out a sigh, your eyebrows furrowing together at the memory.  
“That’s why you wouldn’t budge.” Riot said slowly.  
You looked at him and slowly nodded “Every day without her hurt, it still hurts. I know her death was drowned out by the many but... I wanted her name to be known. Her pain to be felt.”  
The room fell silent when you finished speaking.  
“That right there is why we’re doing this too.” Riot said after a moment.  
“For Rain” Tank and Rodger replied.  
“For Rain.” You said after.  
“But are you willing to fight for it?” Riot then asked.  
You rose an eyebrow “Of course..” You answered, confused by the question “And for the others too. I would die for this cause.”  
Rodger suddenly smiled “A true revolutionary. Those are rare.”  
“Then why don’t you join us?” Riot then asked, crossing his legs.  
You turned to look at him, and then to the others “Join...what?”  
“The resistance.” Riot replied.  
You hesitated for a moment as your face blanched “But...why me?”  
“Because you have no fear...back there when you faced those cops. You where fearless. That’s what we need here, as much as we can get.” Riot continued.  
You looked at his masked face a moment, wishing you knew his expression under there.  
Your lips parted and you took a deep breath.  
“I need to think about it.” You slowly replied. The others remained relaxed as you spoke, nodding almost as if they where expecting the response.  
“Take your time. The choice is up to you.” Riot said in a softer voice before checking the monitor.  
“We should get you to your cabin though, it’s late.”  
You nodded, letting out a breath as you stood up.  
You said goodbye to the others as you where out by Riot, wrapping your arms around yourself in the night air.  
“Here let me walk you to your cabin.” He said as he gestured forward. You continued to follow him down the trail and through the bushes.  
“You really meant what you said about safe house.” You where the first to speak.  
“Yeah, this place is untraceable at least for now, it’s so overgrown there’s hardly an overview of it.”  
“Almost like it doesn’t exist.” You said with a grin.  
“Exactly.” He replied with a chuckle “That’s how we’d like to keep it.”  
“So you know my story, what about yours.” You said as you quickened you pace to catch up with his long strides.  
Riot sighed “That’s a long and complicated road.”  
“Complications are where you find the hardest truths.” You pushed.  
Riot tuned to you a moment, both of your footsteps stopping.  
“Let’s just say, I lost people too.” He breathed, you could tell that his face fell.  
He continued to walk and you followed him until a dim light came into view, a dingy cabin slowly immersing from the foliage.  
“Home sweet home.” Riot chuckled as he led up the steps and towards the door. “Insides scooped clean but there might be spiders.”  
The thought made your stomach churn but you kept your composure. Riot watched you expression and laughed.  
“Yeah, no one likes to hear that huh?”  
You shook your head.  
He then turned and pushed the door open until it gave way. There where lights on in the cabin and three vacant beds. It looked clean on the inside, as clean as it could be. Riot stepped aside to let you in first before slowly following behind you. You stepped into the living space looking up at the cobweb ridden ceiling.  
“It’s not much but it’s what we got.” Riot said after a while.  
You turned to him and cracked a smile “Ain’t that the truth. Viva la revolution.” You said halfheartedly though you has humor in your eyes.  
Riot let out a muffled laugh, leaning against the doorframe.  
Another silence feel between the two of you as you looked at each other.  
“Riot I gotta ask, one last time, why me? I mean I don’t look the part at all. Why the interest in me?” You asked, slowly crossing your arms  
The masked man looked down and sighed  
“You reminded me of someone, back there at the riot. The police where charging and you didn’t run, even when they shot at you you stood your ground. That’s a strength most people don’t have. It’s the kind of strength we need.”  
You slowly nodded, your eyes shifting to the floor.  
“One last thing..” You said in a careful tone as you looked back up to him, taking a step closer “I want to see your face.” You took a step closer, his hand suddenly shooting up to stop you. Your movements paused as you looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Can I trust you?” He asked in a slow tone, but there was something else behind it.  
A soft smile spread across your lips “My lips are sealed” You persuaded.  
Riot hesitated to speak as he looked at you, his hands twitching as they fell to his sides.  
You took another step forward, further closing the space between you two.  
“I promise.” You said in a more genuine tone.  
Slowly he nodded “Okay,” but his hands remained glued to his sides.  
You bit you’re lower lip as you reached for the mask, you hesitated a moment. Taking a deep breath you slowly pulled it off and saw for the first time his face. His jaw was strong paired with round lips. His bone structure was symmetrical and his brow arched. He had an androgynous face, both lovely and handsome. He had his monroe pierced and both his ears where pierced up to the top. His dreads where long and beaded, both sides of his head shaved. A long scar stretched across his eyebrow and down his cheek. You where almost taken aback by how attractive he was underneath.  
He seemed to read your expression and relaxed his shoulders, his brows lifting.  
“What?” Riot asked in an amused tone.  
You rolled your eyes, “Nothing.” You turned away and walked further into the cabin, your pulse quickening as you heard his footsteps follow you.  
“So am I good on the humanity?” He asked, leaning against the wall beside the door.  
You turned to face him and narrowed your eyes playfully “Yeah, you are. It was the curiosity that was killing me.” You sighed, leaning against the moth ridden couch.  
Riot took a step forward and even from a distance you could feel him practically tower over you.  
“Can I ask how you got that scar?” You asked in a hesitant tone as you justified to the spot on your face.  
Riot nodded “Well your not the only one who has bad blood with the police.” He said as he made his way over the couch and sat down on the side you where leaning on.  
“They did that to you?” You asked, unable to mask the slight concern in your voice.  
“Yeah, I was younger but they thought I was selling drugs. One of them beat me with a baton while the others tackled my friend. I was okay, my friend wasn’t.” He face slowly fell after he spoke.  
You moved to the couch now, “They killed him.” You said the hard part for him.  
“Yeah,” He said after a moment “Crushed his torso in from the weight, they said he had heart troubles. They didn’t even have body cams back then so there was nothing, not that they do much now.” He spoke as if he went over the even a thousand times already. Your eyes softened.  
“I’m sorry,” You said after a minute or two “So that’s why you’re here.” He turned to look at you when you spoke.  
“That and I’m tired of the way our corrupt government treats us. Like mice in some impossible maze.”  
You nodded again “Me too. It’s hard to believe there are people that actually see it the other way around. Don’t they know their supporting a lie?” Your face slowly fell.  
“Lies are more comfortable than the truth, especially when that truth doesn’t affect you. They think it’s easier to look away than actually do something about it. Some people are sheep and that’s all they’ll ever be.” He leaned back into the couch, looking over at the cobweb ridden fireplace.  
“True,” He turned to face you again as you spoke “I’m glad we’re not sheep.”  
He nodded again, giving you a half smile.  
“You know your only the third person here I’ve told about any of this. The first to get both my face and the story in one night.” He chuckled at the end which you returned.  
“Like I said before,” You replied with a soft smile “My lips are sealed.”  
Another silence fell between the two of you as you looked at each other, you hated to think about how you looked in that moment. You where shire your cheeks where swirling red by now.  
You felt his eyes move from yours, slowly towards your lips. The movement was subtle but you easily picked up on it. You swallowed before leaning forward ever so slightly. He mimicked you actions closing the space between you and him. His hand slowly lifted until you felt his fingertips brush against your cheek, your heart beginning to race against your chest. They slid down your face to your chin, lifting your face to his gaze.  
“That wasn’t just a line was it?” Your voice was almost a whisper, even if it was you couldn’t care less. Every part of your brain was screaming to close the distance between you two.  
He chuckled, remaining where his was “Tank’s the kinda guy for that. Not so much me.”  
His answer made you smile and your eyes grew heavy as he leaned forward. You could feel the heat from his skin as your faces drew together, leaving you lips merely inches apart. You took a deep breath as you closed your eyes and pushed even further until your lips finally pressed against his.  
The kiss started off soft and slow, his large hand moving from your chin to hold the side of your face. You wrapped your hand around his wrist letting it slowly trail down his bare forearm, feeling the muscles contract under his skin. He let out a soft hum, deepening the kiss which quickly turned more passionate. You pulled away only a second to breathe before being pulled back against his lips, his arms wrapping around your waist. With ease he pulled you from the couch till you where straddling his lap, his hands planting themselves onto your hips. The kiss then became frenzied, your mouths crashing into one another.  
“God Y/n..” He breathes against your lips. You smiled pulling back to look at him. You felt his fingertips trail up your shirt, causing goosebumps to raise along your skin as he waited. You quickly gave him a nod as his hands trailed up to your bare waist, slowly lifting up the shirt. You helped him the rest of the way, grabbing the end of the fabric and lifting it over your head and tossing it to the ground. His eyes hungrily explores the newly exposed skin, pausing at your covered breasts as he drug his lower lip across his teeth. Then he was on you, his lips first attacking your neck. Leaving hot, wet kisses along the sensitive skin and trailing down to your shoulder. You closed your eyes, heart pounding against your chest as you felt a wave of arousal flow through you. His lips then found their way to your chest, his hands sliding up to undo your bra. You slowly slid the useless garment off your arms and onto the pile. His hands quickly replacing them. You closed your eyes and bit your lower lip as his mouth found its way to your exposed nipple. You could feel his own arousal growing under you and you moved your hips to gain more friction. You heart nearly jumped as you suddenly felt one of his hands wrap itself around your throat, applying pressure to both sides of your neck to cut off the blood flow to your brain. Your lips parted and your eyes rolled back. His mouth quickly moved back to yours, his teeth dragging down your lower lip.  
“Get that gear off.” You breathed against his lips.  
His grip on your neck tightened “You’re not the one making calls here.” He said witch a smile. Oh this was exciting, your smile only grew.  
Suddenly you where lifted from the couch, your legs wrapping themselves around his waist as he carried you across the cabin. He tossed you onto one of the beds, the old box spring creaking in protest.  
“Pants. Off.” He ordered.  
You quickly followed his command, unzipping your pants and sliding them down your legs and off the bed, leaving you in only you lace underwear.  
He stood in front of the bed and drank in the sight before him, licking his lips like a hungry animal.  
You where so ready for whatever this man was going to throw at you, you had already survived a riot you could handle being tossed around. Every part of your brain welcomed it.  
His hands wrapped around your ankles as he gave you a devilish grin, pulling your legs and forcing down to the edge of the bed. You bit your lip as you watched him peel off the layers of kevlar gear and toss them to the side. His torso was shaped and muscular, another scar around his ribs. Every part of his body was angular and finely shaped, you breath almost caught in your throat. He left his pants on but still have you the pleasure of watching him undo his belt, pulling it out of the loops.  
(your welcome for this)  
Slowly he craned his long body over yours, catching you lips into another long and sensual kiss, his hands roaming the expanse of your body. You ran your fingers along his shoulders and down his back, making him shiver. His lips trailed from yours and down your chest making their way to your stomach, leaving a trail of hot kisses against your skin. This was all happening so fast but you didn’t want to stop now, not with your body aching for it.  
He made his way to your hips, giving each side the attention it deserved as he kissed along your pelvic bone, smiling as you body wiggled under his breath. His eyes flickered up to yours and you could hardly breathe. His fingers hooked around your undies, slowly sliding them down your legs and exposing what was underneath. He locked his lips hungrily as he took in all of you, his eyes suddenly lighting up at the view before him. Catching your gaze again he brought his lips to your center, lapping his tongue against its folds and the moan that escaped your lips sounded like pure sex. All your thoughts coming to an abrupt stop in that moment.  
This seemed to drive him as he suddenly became ravenous, his arms wrapping around your legs and throwing them over his shoulders as he dove in. You arched your back as waves of pleasure rode through you, your fingers digging into the old sheets underneath your body. His mouth moved expertly against you and you thought you where going to see stars, feeling his hot mouth tightening the spring that was winding inside your core.  
Just as you where getting close, he pulled away and before you could recollect yourself you suddenly felt his hand around your throat, pulling you up to face him. He pressed his lips back against your own and you could taste yourself against them, an intoxicating mix of him and yourself. His other hand ran up the back of your neck, grabbing a fistful of hair. His lips pulled away from yours and he yanked you off the bed and onto your knees. You looked up at his towering figure with wide eyes, licking your lips as you watched him undo his zipper. You helped him slide the material down to his knees, your eyes landing on his long, throbbing member imprisoned by his boxers. You bit your lower lip as you hooked your fingers around the band and slowly pulled them down, exposing him already hard and ready. Oh this was turning him on as much as it was for you. Your lips broke out into a sultry smile as your wrapped your lips around the head of his member, inch by inch taking his length into your mouth. A deep sigh escaped his lips as his head flew back, his grip on your hair tightening as he tried not to much his hips into your mouth. You began to set a pace, bobbing your head back and forth as you took more and more of him into your mouth. Suddenly his grip on your hair stopped you, his hips beginning to do the work as he thrusted down your throat. You where taking it like a champ despite the tears that ran down your eyes. Eventually he pulled back, allowing you to get some air. You let out a gasp as you tried to catch your breath, only to have him slam back into you. This went on for a while as he facefucked you, giving you a few moments to breathe in between. You felt his member twitch in your throat and you knew he was close. Before that could happen he pulled back, freeing his grip on your hair. You quickly caught your breath, wiping off your face. You little time to react before his grip was suddenly on you hair again, pulling up on your feet. He gave you another frenzied kiss, turning you around and practically throwing you onto the bed. You landed on your stomach and the bed creaked, you glanced behind you to find Riot watching you. Biting your lip you turned back around, feeling him approach you. His hands wrapped around your ass, his fingers digging into the tender flesh. You felt his lips brush against one of your cheeks, letting out a gasp as you suddenly felt his teeth against your skin. You felt him mount you, the added weight causing the bed to dip as his hands ran along your back until one wove itself into your rivers of y/h/c hair, pinning the side of your face to the bed. He aligned himself to your core, teasing your wet folds with the tip of his member before slowly sliding in. You both let out a moan as he filled every inch of space you could give, your back arching in pleasure. He started moving in and out of you at a slow pace, his chest pressing against your bare back. His other arm reached over your shoulder and his hand wrapped around your throat, pulling your face up. He supported his weight with his elbow so he wouldn’t suffocate you as your bodies moved against each other. You felt his breath fam against your ear as his movements became more rough, practically pinning your body to the bed as he fucked you.  
Your hands gripped the sheets from under you as waves of pure bliss filled you with every thrust. The anticipation only turning you on more.  
He pulled you up against his chest as he sat up, the hand that was not around your throat pinning one of your arms behind you back as he pounded into you from a new angle that hit you just right. Beautiful moans escaped your lips as his pace quickened, the bed now creaking louder than before. His grip on your throat tightened and you knew you where both close.  
“Riot.” You could hardly utter another word as your vision began to blur, no longer able to think.  
“Me too baby.” He practically growled into your ear as his body audibly began to smack against yours. One thrust sent you over and your unraveled in his arms, a symphony of noises escaping your lips that only urged him on as he found his own climax. He pulled you tight against his body as you both rose out your orgasm. You felt him spill into you and you thought you where going to see stars. Once the last few waves rode out his grip loosened and he slowly pulled out of you, his hands trailing along your hips one last time before you turned around to face him. You laid on you back, propping yourself your on your elbows. He sat on his feet as he tried to catch his breath, beads of sweat trailing down his chest. His eyes still hungrily watching you. You smiled and but your lips, at a complete loss of words for what had just happened.  
“You welcome everyone who joins the resistance like this?” You asked with a chuckle which he immediately returned.  
“You got the exclusive welcome.” He chucked, giving your thigh a love tap as he plopped onto his back beside you.  
“God I’m getting old.” He groaned.  
“Wait, how old are you?” You suddenly asked, giving him a curious look. He still had to be in his twenties at least.  
“Twenty-three.” He replied with a chuckle. You slid your way over to him, resting your head against his chest as his arms wrapped around you, your legs tangling. He gently began running his fingers through your hair, brushing it out of your face.  
You melted into his touch, your eyes beginning to feel heavy.  
“My name is Jonah,” He said after a moment, you lifted your head and your eyes met “I want you to know that..so you think this isn’t just a one time thing. I mean unless you want it to be then that’s cool. I just kind of realized now that I don’t want it to be.”  
A soft smile broke across your face as you pressed a kiss against the side of his face and then his lips “I don’t either.” You breathed, bringing your body closer to his. He smiled and slowly sat up, grabbing the folded blanket on the side of the bed and unfolding it, throwing it over the both of you.  
“You wanna sleep?” He asked in a soft tone as a yawn escaped his lips. You nodded, pulling the covers up to your shoulders which only met his mid chest.  
“Mm yeah.” You mumbled already feeling tired. Slowly he reached his long arm over to bedside table and turned off the lantern, leaving you both in darkness.


End file.
